In the Shadows
by xx myth master xx
Summary: They did something that harmed the balance of power. The grand design.   Somewhere in this mess old and powerful witches started turning... Wanna read more? Go on! Review after you read please!
1. How we got here

**IN THE SHADOWS**

**It's placed a few years after charmed forever. Phoebe left Coop. The rest were happily married. **

**But now the world is a different place.**

**Not for the good.**

**How I got here.**

_It wasn't always like this._

_We didn't always cower._

_Times have changed._

_Tables have turned._

_It's the enemy that's now in power._

_But I know where my loyalty lays._

_We're hiding out._

_One day we will rise again. Until then only these caves._

_Only these shadows._

_It wasn't their mistake._

_Or so I say to myself._

_It was._

_It was their fault._

_Her fault._

_It was their duty._

_She abandoned it._

_They abandoned the world._

_We suffered._

_I did._

_We lost our right._

_And yet somewhere I don't entirely blame her._

_And yet I do._

_It's not that easy to put in words._

_She left him, Coop, for Cole._

_Cole was in a place he wasn't coming back from._

_After a long time he was free from pain._

_No pain._

_Yes he loved her but that was it._

_Nothing more to it._

_He wasn't chasing her anymore._

_And just then she wanted him to chase her._

_She wanted him to come to her._

_To love her like before._

_It wasn't fair._

_She wasn't fair._

_She never was._

_She went crazy and moved to target the underworld. Ripping out every demon head she came across. _

_The dark side was in peril of extinction. Rage from love could give unimaginable power._

_It harmed the balance of power._

_The grand design._

_Somewhere in the mess old and powerful witches started turning._

_And here I am._

_In the shadows._

_In the darkness._

_She was a charmed one._

_And she did this?_

_She was Phoebe Halliwell._

_Or was she anymore?_

_Had she not lost herself somewhere along the way?_

_Was it really her then?_

_Who knew?_

_All I know is it was her who ruined my life._

_Who took my every right away from me._

_It was her._

**So what do you think about it? Guessed who it is that's narrating the story? Tell me who you think it is. I'll update soon. Anyone interested in betaing this story tell me.**

_**Review!**_


	2. And here we are

**And Here…**

_We're learning the arts on our own._

_We are all that's left of the mighty Halliwell lineage._

_Just the four of us; Alexandra, Ashley, Blake and me._

_Looks like with our hereditary power went the 'P' tradition._

_These mountains are our home._

_We move from place to place so no one can keep track of us._

_Right now we've split up for a few days. We think someone had caught a whiff of our scent. We'll get back soon._

_We're all telepathic and telekinetic, it makes talking to each other easier. They're not far right now; Blake is on his way this very moment. He says he's had enough._

_Blake is the only one who really believes we can get back what they lost for us. He's a smart guy. I believe in him. I believe someday he will help us get back what is rightfully ours. He never throws those comments at me either. They do sometimes. But him… never. He loves his little sister, Ashley, he'd do anything to protect her. He would do anything to protect any of us. Even if we're cousins we love each other no less than we would if we were brothers and sisters. Blake is the oldest, the smartest and the wisest. He's everything a powerful witch should be. _

_But alas we never got our chance._

_They ruined it for us._

_Ashley is scared. She doesn't believe in herself anymore. But that's not surprising considering how she's grown up. At least Alexandra and I were eleven and twelve. She was but eight. Her brother was twice her age, he always took care of her; practically raised her. She's had a tough life, its not like we haven't but she's the younger one. She's a bright witch, she's smart. She makes up for her attacking weaknesses with her brilliant strategy plans. _

_Alexandra is strong. Or at least on the outside. Inside I can see she's broken. She doesn't want to do this anymore but she goes on anyways because of us. I admire here there. I can see she's hurting so much but there's nothing I can offer to do. Sometimes I cry quietly because I know I should help her but I just can't. Why is it so hard? It stings my heart too. Al least she's managed to stay strong so far. I just hope she doesn't completely break before we reach what we have aimed for all our lives._

_These are trying times. Getting through them is extremely tough if not impossible. Sometime I just want to give up and die like so many other witches have done but then I see the silver lining. I feel like I need to prove to her that what she destroyed for me I can fix. I don't need her, never did. But then the dark clouds bring back doubts._

_I just hope we don't loose hope. I hope we don't move so far away that coming back is impossible. I hope we keep fighting to our last breath but never ever give up. I just hope we succeed and if not die trying._

_Bu most of all I hope that when she did this it wasn't because she didn't care what happened to us, to me. Because if she did there's nothing stopping me from breaking apart and loosing myself and I don't want to go there. So I hope I never find out the truth and just keep searching. That should be enough because the truth I can't handle and I know it in my heart but as long as I don't accept it there's a wall keeping me from tearing myself apart. And I thank that wall for not letting me get lost._

_At least not yet …_

**So what do you think so far? Tell me what you've guessed so far and the beta offer is still up. Stay tuned for the next chapter. I'll update pretty soon.**


	3. Trouble Brews

**TROUBLE BREWS**

'_Italic' is 'Thinking'_

'_**Italic Bold' is 'Telepathy'

* * *

**_

_Blake is here. Alexandra and Ashley will be here in a while as well. My sense of security is returning, when they're all gone I feel so open, like anything can get through and stab me till I shout and die. I wonder how it would be if we all hadn't been there for each other so much. I hate to think about it. _

_Blake is so cool about everything. It seems that he's never worried, but he is. How could he not be? Of course he had to be, it would be virtually inhuman of him not to be scared. He's looking down out the cave right now. We all know every bit of these mountains as well as we know the lines on our palms. It's been a long time since we've been running; we've even forgotten what it is to live amongst civilization. We don't even know what's still exists of civilization. If demons have come out and revealed the existence of magic to the world… but that couldn't be. The greater powers wouldn't allow it. But the human world could still be in great peril. _

_I miss the other three. It's a shame they died the way they did. It's a shame Phoebe never saw it coming. All three of them ripped out their heritage from the roots. They even went so far as to wipe out Piper's children. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda tried their best, but they were no match for the mighty Charmed ones I guess. Because they fell, and when they did it shattered the spirit of millions in the magical community. If they were here maybe we'd learn faster, maybe we'd rise faster but alas…_

Blake turned to look at Christine; she was gazing deep into space. He went over and looked into her deep grey eyes

"I never thought you'd start to loose faith"

Her lips curved in a mock-up smile "I'm not loosing faith" she said while her eyes glistened with despair

He shook his head "When did you start pretending?" he chuckled "I could always see through you like glass"

She looked away and changed the subject, "So how far out are they?"

"They'll be here soon-"

His words were cut by a wave that rattled his mind and he could see that Christine had felt it as well.

_**Did you feel it as well? **_A voice in their head asked them both, Alexandra.

_**Yes **_They both replied

_**We're in trouble, divert you two! Go east to the very edge, if they still follow go south and then… Well then abandon the mountains **_he finished sadly. _**We both will head out south and then if needed west. We'll meet up somehow later. Go now! **_Blake ordered

It wouldn't be very nice if they had to leave to mountains. These mountains were their home now, their training ground, their turf.

_**Yes! **_Alexandra and Ashley replied and the weight of the mental connection vanished from the other two's minds.

"Ok then Chris, I'll get the book and all. You get things for the escape" Blake commanded her. Christine quietly nodded and went to work.

In his mind Blake cursed his stupidity. _I was on watch the whole darn time! I was looking out! I was sending signals, there was no reply? They're high level Demons or worst… witches. Why didn't I spot it before, darn it_

They both did their designated jobs as fast as they could manage.

They were on the run. Again.

But this time they were separated.

**So? What do you think! I need reviews people, please! Thanks ;)**


End file.
